


Caregiver

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale has mysteriously turned into a toddler and Crowley must figure out how to deal with it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a Tumblr post by @mostweakhamlets

Crowley, as it just so happened (and totally wasn't on purpose), found himself driving past Aziraphale's bookshop. He figured he may as well stop in, since he was here. Just for a bit. He was a very busy demon and needed to move on with his day.  
As soon as he walked in, he could tell that something was off. He couldn't quite tell what.  
"Aziraphale?" Crowley called. He heard little running feet. It could have just been his imagination. There was no reason for a child to be in this shop (besides the fact that Aziraphale didn't typically allow children in). "Aziraphale?" He called again. He was greeted with something small latching to his leg. "Hello," Crowley said. Upon looking down, he realized that the thing on his leg was, in fact, a small child. A child. In the bookshop. Unsupervised. Something was very wrong. "Where are your parents?" Crowley wondered all  
Oud. The child let go of Crowley's leg and put his arms in the air.  
"Up." The child demanded.  
"I am not picking you up," Crowley replied, looking around the shop and trying to listen for the parents of this little thing.  
"Up!" The toddler said much more forcefully. Crowley sighed and hoisted the child up. The child had the bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that Crowley would recognize anywhere.  
"Aziraphale?!" Crowley asked in alarm.  
"Az . . . fell," the child seemed to confirm.  
"What happened to you?" Aziraphale didn't respond. He reached over and took Crowley's sunglasses and tried to put them on. He beamed proudly once he was successful, even though they were upside down. "Oh this is bad," Crowley said. Crowley began to pace the length of the book shop while he tried to figure out what to do.  
Now obviously Crowley couldn't just leave him. Aziraphale had somehow turned into a toddler, and his mind seemed to have shifted as well as his body. But he wasn't equipped to take care of a toddler. Especially not knowing how long this would last.  
It was also obvious that the bookshop wouldn't work for the time being. There was too much in there that little hands didn't need access to, which left taking him to Crowley's own apartment.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Aziraphale tried to stuff his hands in Crowley's mouth. Crowley pulled them away and firmly told him no. Aziraphale's lip wobbled. In order to avoid a tantrum, Crowley miracled up a stuffed snake and gave it to Aziraphale, who instantly fell in love with it. He also miracled a car seat in the Bentley. He couldn't very well let Aziraphale sit in the car as I'd he were grown.  
Once they reached the car, Crowley opened the back door and put Aziraphale into the car seat. Aziraphale threw his stuffed snake and started to cry.  
"Oh don't be like that," Crowley said. Of course, as Aziraphale was a toddler, this did nothing to stop the tantrum. Once Aziraphale was strapped in, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's snake and gave it back to him, only for Aziraphale to throw it again. Already tired of the crap, Crowley shut the door and picked up the snake. He headed to the driver's door. He put the snake in the passenger seat. This only made Aziraphale more upset. Aziraphale began crying so loudly and shrilly that only a supernatural toddler could. Crowley sighed and put on his Best of Queen CD and turned it all the way up. Aziraphale still overpowered it, so Crowley decided to turn it off.  
"Aziraphale!" Crowley reprimanded, "Crying is no way to get what you want." This did nothing. Crowley sighed and started the car. He was able to get back to his place quicker than normal, Aziraphale crying like it was the end of the world the entire time.  
Once they did arrive, Crowley grabbed the snake and got out. As soon as Aziraphale was being held again, he instantly stopped crying. He happily took the snake back from Crowley and began cooing at it.  
"You are a pain in my ass," Crowley said, taking satisfaction in the fact that grown Aziraphale would have reprimanded him for cursing in the presence of a toddler. "I hope you know that. But I also love you, and you're lucky I do." He kissed Aziraphale's forehead, much to the toddler's dismay. Aziraphale wiped the kiss away. "Oh don't even. You know you love it.  
Crowley carried Aziraphale upstairs. Crowley tried to out Aziraphale down when they were in his living room. However, Aziraphale decided that he didn't want to be out down and started to cry all over again. Unable to bear the sound, Crowley picked the angel back up.  
"Good Lord Aziraphale, you're so dramatic. I can't very well hold you all day." Aziraphale ignored this. "How about we go down for a nap hm? How does a nap sound Mr. Crabby Pants?"  
"No!" Aziraphale said.  
"No?" Crowley repeated. "Oh but you will." Crowley carried Aziraphale to his own room and placed the toddler in his bed.  
"No nap!" Aziraphale said.  
"Yes nap," Crowley said, tucking the angel into bed. "You have been grumpy since I got you. You need a nap."  
"No," Aziraphale said, crossing his arms.  
"Alright, fine. No nap. But if you get up from this bed before I come and get you, there will be some serious consequences." Aziraphale didn't know what "consequences" were, but he assumed it was probably best to listen to Crowley.  
Finally having a moment to himself to process the situation, Crowley threw himself on the couch. He really didn't know what to do. The one person who would know what to do now had the mind and body of a toddler and didn't actually know what to do. Aziraphale would be no help, including being able to say what had caused this situation so Crowley could figure out how to reverse it.  
But what if it was permanent? Crowley was a demon. He couldn't raise an angel. He didn't want to either. Especially if the past hour had been any indication of what the angel was going to be like moving forward.  
He cared about the angel, he really did. But he wasn't sure if he had the patience to raise another child. Raising Warlock had been more than enough for him when it came to children. Children weren't nearly as nice to be around as people old enough to actually carry a conversation.  
Crowley decided to make some mac n cheese for Aziraphale. It was getting close to lunch and he knew how Aziraphale was about food. Crowley also decided to get some corn and pears for the angel. He'd be damned if any child of his wasn't going to eat at least somewhat healthy.  
Once everything was ready, he headed to his room to get Aziraphale. Aziraphale had fallen asleep, but Crowley didn't want him sleeping too long. He walked over and gently rubbed Aziraphale's back.  
"Are you hungry? I have some food ready for you." Aziraphale opened his eyes. A tired smile stretched across his lips.  
"Crow," he murmured. Crowley smiled.  
"Should we get up and have some lunch?" Aziraphale nodded.  
"Up?" He asked.  
"You can walk." Crowley helped Aziraphale get out I'd bed and Aziraphale ran to the other room. Crowley miracled a high chair and helped Aziraphale into it. He snapped the tray in place and gave Aziraphale his food. Aziraphale went straight for the pears, shrieking with delight with every bite.  
"More pears?" Aziraphale asked as soon as his pears were gone. Crowley shook his head.  
"Eat the test of your food first."  
"Pears please!" Aziraphale said, expecting the "please" to get him somewhere. Crowley shook his head.  
"Eat the rest of your food and then we'll talk about more pears." Aziraphale promptly threw all of his food on the floor. Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
"Pears," Aziraphale said more forcefully. Crowley made a mental note to never give Aziraphale pears again if he wanted him to eat the rest of his food.  
"No," Crowley said. "You don't get to throw your food on the floor and get what you want." Crowley could not have ever imagined that his seat would head directly for arguing with Aziraphale over food, but look where the day had taken him. Crowley miracled away the mess Aziraphale had made and got him more mac n cheese and corn.  
"No!" Aziraphale said. He went to throw the food on the floor again but Crowley clicked his tongue.  
"Don't be wasteful. Don't you want to grow big and strong?"  
"No! Pears!" Crowley gritted his teeth. He could not lose his temper. Aziraphale was a toddler. Losing his temper wouldn't accomplish anything.  
"Fine," Crowley said. "But you will not get any more pears until you finish the rest of your food."  
"Pears." Crowley shook his head. This was apparently going to be harder than it should be. He grabbed the spoon he'd given to Aziraphale and scooped up some food. Aziraphale snapped his mouth shut and refused to open it.  
"If you don't eat, I'll make sure you never eat pears again goddamn it!" Crowley shouted. He instantly regretted it. Aziraphale's lip wobbled and tears slipped from his eyes. "I'm sorry," Crowley said softer, but the damage had already been done. Aziraphale took a fist full of corn and shoved it in his mouth. Aziraphale continued to cry for the remainder of the meal, but he did end up finishing his food. Crowley made sure to reward him with lots of pears. Once Aziraphale had finished, Crowley cleaned him up and put him down.  
"Up?" Aziraphale asked.  
"Go play for a bit," Crowley said, miracling up every kind of you the angel might like.  
***  
By the end of the first week, Crowley had already developed a routine with Aziraphale. He knew that kids needed routine. He'd even gotten semi used to being Aziraphale's caregiver. However, just because he was used to it didn't mean that he enjoyed it. He missed Aziraphale, the grown version of the angel. He missed visiting the bookshop and napping on Aziraphale's couch while Aziraphale was busy. He missed the smell of Aziraphale's cocoa and how he looked in his reading glasses.  
The whole situation was starting to feel more and more permanent by the day. Crowley did not want anything to do with it, but it really wasn't as if he could give up on it.  
He spent a long time digging through the books of Hell trying to find something about this that maybe he could figure out how to fix it. The other demons found this odd, but none were brave enough to mess with him after the trial.  
"Adam Young," Crowley gasped. It was a long shot. The former antichrist had spoken into existence that he was not the child of Satan, but Crowley was getting desperate. He didn't even know how to contact Adam. It had been a few years since Armegeddidn't. It was possible that Adam had moved completely and no longer lived anywhere near Tadfield, but Tadfield was a good starting place.  
Crowley packed a small bag of Aziraphale's favorite snacks and drinks, along with a few toys.  
"Crow? Why?" Aziraphale asked.  
"We're going on a road trip!" Crowley said..  
"Road trip?"  
"We're going to go see an old friend of mine. Maybe he'll be able to fix this."  
"Fix?"  
"Yes angel."  
This time, the angel didn't have himself a tantrum when Crowley strapped him in his seat. Aziraphale ended up behaving for most of the trip. The only exception was when he got hungry, but that's what the snacks were for. Aziraphale was back to being in a good mood as soon as he was munching on animal crackers.  
Once they got to Tadfield, Crowley had to have a hard think on where Adam had lived. Eventually, he ended up having to ask for directions. Thankfully, the first person he asked knew exactly where the house was.  
"Hello," Crowley said as soon as a young man opened the door. "Is Adam here?"  
"That would be me," Adam replied, "Who are you?"  
"That doesn't matter," Crowley said, "Can you come out here for a moment?" Something about the man felt familiar, so Adam followed the man out to his car where he pulled out a toddler.  
"Hello friend!" Aziraphale said.  
"Can you say that you want this toddler to be a grown up?"  
"Um . . . Why?"  
"Because," Crowley said, "everything you say goes."  
"That's just something silly I believed as a chi- how did you know about that?"  
"Just say it," Crowley said, "Please." It was the first time Crowley had ever used the word in his entire life, but there was never anything that Crowley wanted more.  
"Alright," Adam said skeptically, "I want this toddler to be a grown up." Right before their very eyes, the toddler morphed into a grown man..  
"Oh thank fuck." Crowley said as he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. Arms could only stare. What the hell had just happened? Did this man really come to tell him that the dumb thing he believed when he was eleven was true?  
Crowley kissed the angel and held onto him as tightly as he could. He forgot that Adam was even there. All that mattered was his angel. Only his angel.  
Kissing in front of an audience had turned Aziraphale bright red. He didn't even know what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being in the bookshop.  
"Crowley, would you care to explain what in Heaven is going on here?"  
"We've got a long drive ahead of us. Thank you Adam." Crowley urged Aziraphale into the Bentley. He waved to Adam right before he pulled out. He explained everything to the angel, who listened quietly until the story was over.  
"I was a toddler?" Aziraphale asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah. And you weren't potty trained," Crowley said with a scowl. "I had to change your stinky bum a number of times."  
"But how?"  
"Changing a diaper isn't that hard, Aziraphale." Aziraphale glared at Crowley.  
"No, how was I a toddler?" Crowley shrugged.  
"Donno, that's just how I found you."  
"Why Adam then?"  
"I was getting desperate."  
Once they pulled up to the bookshop, the pair got out of the car and headed directly upstairs. They both had an exhausting day, but Crowley wasn't willing to leave the angel. Instead, he fell asleep in the angel's room with the angel in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
